Las Ericas significan soledad
by Erzs
Summary: Wade Wilson conocía la soledad, y aun así esperaba que no consumiera su existencia. Aunque cada vez que lograba tener una relación, el destino parecía empeñarse en demostrarle lo contrario. Deadpool x Varios (Hetero y Slash) #RetoNaturalezaMuerta
**Ni Marvel, no Deadpool, ni Spiderman, ni Cable, ni ninguno de los personajes aqui mencionados me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Disney, etc,etc. Yo solo los he tomado prestados para esta cosa extraña.**

* * *

Ella fue la primera persona a la que alguna vez amo. Su cabello, castaño y ondulado, que parecía bailar con cada uno de sus movimientos. La esperanza en sus ojos de una vida mejor, de dejar ese basurero y huir junto a él, de dejar que tener que venderse para poder sobrevivir.

Muchos se escandalizarían si supieran que su novia es una prostituta, pero él nunca le reclamaría nada. ¿Cómo podría, cuando el mismo era un mercenario? Basura que asesinaba por dinero. A comparación de en qué lo había convertido su propia profesión, la chica era un ángel.

Por eso le costaba tanto alejarse. No quería herirla pero sabía que le iría mejor sin él. Todo iría de mal en peor si se quedaban juntos, y eso era lo que menos deseaba para ella.

Le dijo unas palabras crueles, ni siquiera recuerda cuales. Pero su llanto confirmaba que ya estaba hecho, que la alejarían de él para siempre.

Siguió su camino solitario, sin voltear atrás.

…

Se encontraba en su celda. Su única compañía eran las marcas y el dolor de las miles de torturas que había sufrido en ese día.

Hasta que la vio.

Al principio supuso que solo era una simple alucinación más, algo usual debido a sus "tratamientos". Aunque, si de verdad era una ilusión, era la más realista que había sufrido en la vida.

Y la más ardiente.

No sabía si se debía a su enorme deseo de terminar su tortura, pero aquella figura esquelética, que todos relacionaban con la muerte, le parecía lo más seductor que había visto en años. Más que Vanessa, más que nada. Ella le ofreció el trato de reunirse, de ser uno juntos, de _terminar_. Un beso y todo habría terminado. Y él estaba encantado.

Pero el destino tenía otros planes para ellos. Ese maldito infeliz no podía dejarle ser feliz.

Pudo haberse rendido. Pudo haber ignorado los últimos deseos de su amigo. Pudo ser más veloz al tratar de besarle, ¡Lo que sea!

Pero fue demasiado tarde.

Y ahora ella lo odiaba, le huía. Nunca podría encontrarse con su amada. Nunca podría morir.

…

Pasó el tiempo, y había aprendido a vivir con eso, a nunca pensar en el pasado y dedicarse a lo que era bueno, a asesinar. Nada podía distraerlo de eso. O eso creyó.

Ella era solo una niña a los ojos de los grandes y poderosos X-Men, una aprendiz que no debió estar en esa situación y menos junto a él.

Y aun así, fue la única mujer que había sido amable con él, aun después de descubrir que era un monstruo. Le había mostrado que las personas podían ser gentiles, le había dado esperanzas, ¿Cómo no se enamoraría de ella? La irlandesa de cabellos rojos.

Aunque ese amor le hubiere costado demasiado caro, aunque por culpa de esa chica había perdido una parte valiosa de su ser, de su poca autoestima. Aunque por su culpa hubiera bajado la guardia y permitido que Mary le hiciera… eso.

Eso que ella había hecho, solo le había ayudado a descubrir lo que era obvio desde un inicio. Syrin no era para él y no podía seguir dañándola. Decidió alejarse de su vida. Decidió no presionarla más.

Typhoid solo le había abierto los ojos. Nunca podría ser feliz junto a nadie. Estaba destinado a estar solo.

…

Nunca creyó volverla a ver, y mucho menos que el reencuentro fuera tan diferente. Su primer amor, su primera chica. Todo este tiempo le había engañado. Era una mutante.

La piel azul, su cabello blanco y aquellos ojos rojos, solo resaltaban su belleza natural.

Pero debía aceptar la verdad. Ya nada quedaba de aquella chiquilla tierna y dulce. Nada quedaba de su ángel que suplicaba por quedarse a su lado. Vanessa había muerto. Y esa chica que se había metido en tantos líos, esa chica que estaba desangrándose entre sus brazos sin que pudiera evitarlo ya no era nada para él. No lo era.

Y por más que lo repitiera, sabía que era mentira. Ella siempre sería importante para él.

Y el oír sus últimas palabras, su última y gran confesión… Solo rompió su corazón un poco más.

Pero hey, no es como si no se hubiera acostumbrado ¿Cierto?

…

Si en algún momento anterior de su vida le hubieran dicho que saldría con el maniaco con un brazo robótico que lo envió por FedEx la primera vez que se conocieron, le hubiera disparado al sujeto en ese mismo instante.

Pero el tiempo había pasado, y aquel mutante telépata, con un enorme complejo de mesías, había logrado de algún modo entrar en su mente, (Y no con su telepatía, aún no existía el valiente que se atreviera a entrar en su cabeza), tal vez incluso más profundo.

Él veía bondad en su interior. Se sentía orgulloso de él. Lo consideraba su amigo. Más que eso.

Y por primera vez, sentía que podría seguir adelante. Que tendría un propósito.

Que alguien creía en él. Que alguien lo amaba tal y como era.

Pero no le apodaban "complejo de mesías" sin razón.

Había tirado todo lo que había trabajado por la borda. Todo su esfuerzo, toda su vocación. Lo había dado todo por este planeta que nunca se lo agradecería. Y había preferido salvarlo a él, a quien el mundo consideraba basura, antes que a sí mismo.

Lo había abandonado, como hiciera todo aquel al que amará. Lo había dejado completamente solo.

Y a la vez, le había dado una nueva oportunidad, una que no desperdiciaría. Esta vez no le fallaría, nunca más lo haría. Les demostraría que puede ser lo que Nate creía de él. Todos lo verían.

Y esperaba poder cumplirlo. No por él, por Nate. Por lo que habían vivido juntos. Por su confianza. Por su amor.

…

No en todas tus misiones conoces a una sexy reina del inframundo que considera que tu cara de pizza es de lo más atractiva.

No podía desperdiciar una oportunidad como esa. Y si además le salvaba el pellejo de un horrible matrimonio con Drácula y se volvía amo y señor del inframundo ¿Por qué diría que no? Shiklah era todo lo que podías desear en una mujer.

¿La amaba? Probablemente no. ¿Ella le amaba? Todo indicaba que tampoco.

Y siendo sinceros, con el recuento de lo sucedido a todos a quienes amaba, era mejor que no lo hiciera.

Al menos tendría un lugar al que volver. Al menos sabía que tendría a alguien esperándole, que lo aceptaba como era. Al menos, esta vez no se sentiría solo.

Porque el amor no era para él. Porque a lo más que podía aspirar era esta pseudo-relación, a tratar de llenar el vacío en su ser con ella.

Y por eso pronuncio las palabras: Si, acepto.

…

La primera vez que conoció a Spiderman, él le llamo asesino, psicópata y mil cosas más. Y eso era ser amable.

Él no creía que podría cambiar, que podía ser mejor. Wade estaba seguro que lo odiaba.

Y ahora estaba junto a él, junto a su hija y junto a quien siempre consideraría su hermano menor. Los cuatro se divertían juntos en ese parque. Peter había aprendido a quererlo, a perdonarlo. Había terminado lo que tantas personas intentaran a lo largo de los años, le había ayudado a sanar y a creer en sí mismo.

Ahora tenía esta pequeña familia medio extraña que siempre estaría para él.

— ¡Mira tío Peter! Esas flores parecen mini campanitas. –la niña sonreía, como no le había visto en años. Agradecía que Preston le hubiera permitido salir con ellos.

— Esas se llaman Ericas, Ellie -Evan se adelantó al arácnido. —En el lenguaje de las flores significan soledad. –inmediatamente se quedó callado. No sabía porque le había dicho eso, ¿Qué le importaba a una niña el saber sobre una flor? Y más aún ¿Una que significaba algo tan negativo?

— ¿En serio? ¡Sabes muchas cosas Evan! –gritó emocionada como la pequeña que era — ¿Soledad? Pobrecillas. Por suerte aquí están rodeadas de decenas de flores diferente y nunca se sentirán solas ¿Cierto?

Wade vio cómo su Peter asentía hacía la niña y le dedicaba una de esas sonrisas que tanto le había enamorado.

Miró hacia esa flor que representaba el sentimiento que más veces había vivido a lo largo de su existencia y sonrió. Tomó un pequeño ramo y las colgó como pudo de la oreja del castaño.

Nunca más se sentiría solo. Al fin podía ser feliz.

…

Todos se habían ido después de que el ataúd bajara a la tierra. La última luz de su vida se había extinguido.

Primero fue Evan, al luchar contra su contraparte malvada y más poderosa. Los había salvado a todos, pero había perdido su vida.

Luego fue Ellie, en un incidente con Shiklah y Dios sabe que, si no hubiera sido por el arácnido, había matado a esa mujer que fuera su "esposa" o muerto en el intento.

Peter era lo único que le quedaba, lo único que lograba mantenerlo cuerdo en este mundo desastroso, en este camino que llamaban vida.

Y ahora él también lo había dejado.

Todos a los que alguna vez hubiera amado se habían ido.

Y lo que hacía esto aún peor, es que nunca podría reunirse con ninguno.

Maldijo su suerte, maldijo a los cielos, a él ser superior que lo hubiera condenado a esto. Maldijo a Nicieza y a Rob por planearlo así.

Maldijo su existencia mientras caía de rodillas junto a la lápida.

Vio el ramo de flores que estaba sobre el féretro. _Ericas._

Se rio ante la ironía y se inclinó a tomarlas.

Soledad. Era el único sentimiento que representaba su existencia. Era su maldición, y una de las que no podía escapar.

Nunca podría ser feliz. Este era su destino.

Y parece que finalmente era hora de aceptarlo.

* * *

El reto era hacer una fic de romance trágico y ¿Qué hay más trágico que la vida romántica de Wade? En serio, que fue lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza :)

Y amo poner a Wade depresivo, así que esto me vino perfecto.

Pueden ver las ericas en la foto del fic. ¿Alguien ha visto el musical de Kuroshitsuji? Pues de ahí se me ocurrió esta flor. Esperemos que no se les ocurra a muchos, hahahaha.

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
